


Как Ценг впервые увидел Зака

by Morack



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack





	Как Ценг впервые увидел Зака

Проверка кадров – титульное занятие ТУРКов. Через отдел проходят все новички, все кандидаты в СОЛДАТы. На каждого, кто приходит работать в Шин-Ра, собирается вся возможная информация. Когда и где родился, чему учился, как рос, сколько раз и за что задерживался полицией, какие стремления и идеалы в жизни. Особенное внимание – тем, кто, пройдя все тесты, удостаивается чести стать кадетом.

Последнее собеседование перед зачислением не такая уж пустая формальность, как некоторые думают.

Руд сидит в кресле не за рабочим столом, а в брифинг-зоне, посреди кабинета. Стол для совещаний тоже убран, вместо него – вытянутый низкий столик. Кресло напротив ТУРКа такое же глубокое и удобное, как у него самого.

Руда страхует Ценг. Вутаец может наблюдать за всем, что происходит в кабинете, через десяток мониторов, и слышать то же, что и Руд. А Руд может услышать шефа через крохотный наушник телесного цвета. Еще перед ним лежит переносной терминал, на который можно вывести практически любую информацию.

Часть новичков уверена: финальный разговор с ТУРКом ничего не изменит. Высокие баллы, набранные на тестах и экзаменах, гарантируют зачисление. Как бы не так.

В кабинет заходит очередной кандидат на вылет. У него не слишком высокие баллы по точным наукам. Впрочем, судя по отзывам из школы в Гонгаге, парню просто не везло с учителями. Фэйр не из породы пустых зубрил, а заинтересовать химией, физикой или математикой его не смогли. Однако не это волнует Руда. ТУРК методично задаёт брюнету вопрос за вопросом, складывая из ответов, будто из кирпичиков, личное впечатление.

Непосредственный и открытый. Даже слишком. Это минус с точки зрения ТУРКа, но парень – кандидат в СОЛДАТы. Сообразителен. Умён. Уверен в себе. Не лезет за словом в карман. Руд запрашивает данные медосмотра – тут всё более чем удовлетворительно. С точки зрения медиков парень идеальный кандидат.

Руд едва заметно касается пальцами наушника, словно желая убедиться – тот всё ещё на месте и работает. Шеф на удивление молчалив. Ни одного дополнительного вопроса. Ни одного замечания или подсказки.

Он не знает, что в это время в мониторной Ценг борется с самим собой. Не видит, какими глазами вутаец смотрит на экраны, показывающие кандидата с разных ракурсов. А если бы и увидел – не поверил бы собственным глазам.

Заместитель Верудо не может отвести взгляд от монитора, на который транслируется крупным планом лицо кандидата. В глубине карих глаз неспокойно ворочается голодная темнота. Пальцы сцеплены в замок, костяшки побелели от натуги. Вутаец ловит каждый звук, каждое слово и улыбку парня, о котором ТУРКи выяснили всё. Кроме одного.

Его психопрофиль – словно идеальный ключ для Ценга, закрытого на тысячу замков.

Открытый. Бесшабашный. Весёлый. Легко идущий на контакт. Доверчивый. Полная противоположность замкнутому, серьёзному, молчаливому параноику-вутайцу. Как яркое пламя огня – мрачной твёрдости базальта. Внешне полная противоположность друг друга, психологически они совместимы идеально, как две части одного паззла.

Наконец ТУРК закрывает глаза. Его служебный долг – не допустить возникновения ситуации, при которой между работниками компании может возникнуть близкая связь. Но отказать парню, рвущемуся в СОЛДАТы, практически идеальному во всех отношениях кандидату – выше его сил.

Ценг снова открывает личное дело Фэйра.

«Сбежал. Бросил всё и приехал в Мидгар. Ради службы в Шин-Ра. Что будет с тобой, если получишь отказ? Вернёшься домой, в Гонгагу? Маловероятно. Скорее, останешься здесь, в городе городов. Без связей, без денег и родственников путь тебе лишь один: под плиту, в банды. А там – несколько лет насыщенной жизни с финалом либо в тюрьме, либо в морге»

Вутаец качает головой. Прежде, чем стать ТУРКом, он был обычным криминалистом в полиции Мидгара. Выезжал с дознавателями на места преступлений, и навидался всего. Судьбы члена банды, орудующей под Плитой, Ценг не пожелал бы никому, а этому парню тем более. И потому он, зажав пальцами микрофон, прокашливается, проверяя голос – прежде, чем высказать в ухо Руду несколько ничего не значащих заметок.

«Для связи нужны двое. Её не может возникнуть, пока ты ничего не знаешь обо мне. Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты не услышал обо мне ни слова. Никогда. Даже имени. Ведь нельзя увлечься тем, кого не знаешь»

Пальцы Ценга скользят по воздуху над монитором с крупным планом. Зак улыбается Руду, отвешивает какую-то шуточку – вутаец слышит слова, не фиксируя их смысла. Тьма в его глазах будто выплывает на поверхность.

И пропадает, остановленная усилием воли. Пальцы сжимаются в кулак.

Для связи нужны двое. Пока один ничего не знает о другом – ни один регламент не будет нарушен.

После собеседования в деле Фэйра появляется штамп «принят». Руд продолжает работать, как ни в чём не бывало. А Ценг то и дело прикрывает глаза, как делает всегда при очередном приступе мигрени.

Он сдержит данное себе слово. Два года Зак не будет знать о его существовании – до тех пор, пока Рапсосдос с Холландером не уйдут из корпорации, утащив за собой Хьюли, а Сефирот не станет игнорировать приказы, отдаваемые лично Артуром Шин-Ра.

Именно тогда Верудо поставит Ценгу в пару вихрастого, неунывающего СОЛДАТа, а на попытку отказаться скажет: «Хоть ты не подводи меня сейчас». И вутаец зайдёт в кабинет Лазарда с твёрдым намерением опровергнуть собственные психологические выкладки, а выйдет, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

Но Ценг не провидец, и не имеет понятия о том, что случится через два года. Сейчас он уверен: Захария Фэйр никогда не узнает о его существовании. А самому Ценгу вполне хватит малости, доступной любому ТУРКу. Вутаец привык обходиться немногим.


End file.
